Warriors:Legends of Secrets
by dwitcher415
Summary: These stories are legends of 4 clans. BlazeClan,SnowClan,LeafClan,AND...LOSTCLAN! In a review, tell me what rank u wanna be(warrior,deputy) and ur cat's warrior name and you'll be in!(A/N:Leader is taken...Diamondstar)
1. Chapter 1

Ok,this is my 2nd series on ,to explain something, if anything doesn't sound right or good or I made a mistake,do NOT blame me.I'm in a bad mood because i had to deal with a bunch of crap last night with a Tornado Warning in the area and me staying up until five in the ,well whatever!onto the story!

BlazeClan alliance

Leader:Emeraldstar(She-Cat)

Deputy:Fernstorm( She-cat)

Medicine Cat:Stratuscloud(Tom)

Warriors

Whitewhisker(tom)  
Blackcloud(tom)  
Redfern(tom)  
Peachheart(she-cat)  
Jynx(tom)  
Goldenblaze(she-cat)  
Pinksoul(she-cat)

Queens

Sunflower Fernflower Flowercloud

Elders

Fernpelt(she-cat)

scarredpelt(tom)

Mister(tom)

The area of the BlazeClan clearing was very quiet... not a mmrow to be heard. That's when...it happened, A gang of rouge cats attacked! "Quick!Whitewhisker and Goldenblaze!Gather all the Elders, Queens, and Kits together in one spot and protect them! Stratuscloud and Jynx,mount a patrol along the border to protect from any more of them! The rest of you come with me to fight the others off!"Emeraldstar commanded. Then the fight started up. Redfern lept at a rouge and clawed the top of it's rouge tried to butt heads with Redfern but Redfern rolled and sank his teeth into it's throat. Darkcloud and Fernstorm held 2 rouges behind them to try and protect their leader. Emeraldstar lept at the rouge's leader and quicly clawed it's face and bit it. The Rouge's leader rolled Emeraldstar off of it and tried to bite her. Emeraldstar however,rolled and tackled the rouge leader,exposing it's belly, and she took the oppertunitty to slash the rouge's belly! The rouges saw their leader dead and ran away faster than a speeding rabbit. BlazeClan was safe...at least for the time being...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lostclan's beggining

Leader:Diamondstar(tom)

Deputy:Featherfoot(shecat)(thanks to Psycho Feline for featherfoot)

Warriors(?=Open positions)

Angelwing(shecat)

Largeclaw(shecat)

?

Redfeather(Thanks to my cousin Rachel for taking the warrior cat name quiz for her warrior cat name)

Shadywhisker(THIS one's my cousin's)(shecat)

Queens(?=Open position)

?

?

Elders(no open positions)

Mister(tom)

Sassy(shecat)

Scarredpelt(tom)

Spottedfur(shecat)

"Do you hear it Featherfoot? The call of the wild. It calls to me."Diamondstar proudly stated. A She-cat with short gray fur and a white ruffle on her chest strolled alongside the fearless leader."Yes,I feel it too." Featherfoot meowed."It feels good to be back in the forest."Diamondstar said. Shadowclan had driven Lostclan out of the woods back when they were a clan called Killed the current leader of FrostClan Icystar(tom). This was when the clan became LostClan, declared by StarClan's Silverstream. Diamondstar had clamed his Leader name changed from Diamondheart. then, Featherfoot,who had JUST raised her apprentice to a warrior, became Deputy. "Featherfoot? Do you hear that?"Diamondstar survayed the area."What?"Featherfoot looked around. Suddenlly, Blackstar was staring right in the eyes of LostClan's leader."Blackstar!"Diamondstar hissed."Well,well,welll!If it isn't Diamondstar! We drove you out of these woods, so you STAY out!" Blackstar hissed."You drove RiverClan out, but you will NEVER drive out LostClan!(A/N: first series? or was it WindClan?)" Diamondstar hissed. Blackstar and Diamondstar got ready to attack each other, but then realised, it was full moon, the night of a truce from StarClan. They would bring the heat later. 


	3. Chapter 3

THANK STARCLAN! LOSTCLAN HAS NEW CATS!

Swiftclaw(Thank you to Swiftclaw)

and Hollyfrost(Thank you Gracecat!)

Swiftclaw:Warrior(T)

Hollyfrost: Queen(SC) kits:Heatherkit Lilykit and Smokekit

Here's how it goes...

Hollyfrost and Swiftclaw were walking through the forest."Swiftclaw? Do you here that?" Hollyfrost mewed standing still. Suddenly, the meows of foreign cats filled the air."Oh,no! We've crossed into ThunderClan territory!" Swiftclaw said."Th-The kits will be coming anytime now! We NEED to get out of here before we're found!"Hollyfrost panicked. Suddenly, a white tom looked towards the bush that the 2 LostClan cats were behind."Oh, no!"Hawkflight, Hollyfrost's mate mewed running towards the 2 LostClan cats."RUN! Brambleclaw spotted me!" He meowed running faster. The LostClan cats ran like there was no tommorow...

Hey,Hello,How ya doin, and now it's time to play

WARRIOR CODE QUIZ!  
(answer in reveiw and i will do scores of the first 5 )

3 questions(t or f)

1:You can neglect a kit from another clan

2:Elders and Leaders are fed before evorybody else

3: You can have a freind from another clan

GOOD LUCK! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok to celebrate 101 VEIWS!(OH MY GOSH! FREAKING OUT!) I will be doing a...

WARRIORS QUADRUPLE FEATURE!(all 4 made up clans

Blazeclan

Chapter 2

Emeraldstar and Staruscloud were talking about the future of the clan after the Rouges attacked."What should we do?" Stratuscloud mewed."Are you nuts?! Contact StarClan of course!"Goldenblaze hissed. "Goldenblaze, you know you shouldn't interupt your Leader." Emeraldstar meowed." Well, WHAT should we do?" Statuscloud mewed. "Goldenblaze's idea was it, contact StarClan!Emeraldstar meowed. Pinksoul, Emeraldstar, and Fernstorm headed to Highstones, lay down by the Moonstone, and fell into a deep,deep sleep...

LostClan

Chapter 3

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN?!" Brambleclaw Hissed seeing the 3 LostClan cats in the bush."Brambleclaw! My old friend! How are you?"Hawkflight mewed."What in the name of- Hawkflight?! It's really YOU?!"Brambleclaw meowed."Yes, sorry to trespass on ThunderClan territory! When ShadowClan drove us out, we split up, and we can't find Diamondstar ANYWHERE!".Brambleclaw yowled in shock,"Oh MY! This is terrible!"He yowled."LostClan cats, follow me!" a mystireous voice meowed. Who could it be?

(A/N: CONGRATS TO IvyleafHollypool and Echostorm0908 on the warriors quiz)

Oh and sorry IvyleafHollypool, TOO MANY CATS! BUT I'll make an acception and use the LeafClan and SnowClan medicine cats!

SnowClan

Chapter 1(yes, really)

Leader:Icystar(tom)

Deputy:Echowish

Warriors

Nimbus

Echostorm(Thanks Echostorm0908)

Snowpelt

Apprentices(only SnowClan and LeafClan have them)

Icypaw

Queens

Snowflake

Hailstorm

Elders

Yellowfoot

"Icystar, StarClan have spoken!"Echowish yowled. "What is it Echowish?" Icystar meowed. "Leafclan is attacking 1 moon from now!"

Yep more like a triple dfeature, sorry guys, it's just getting late...


End file.
